Un pilote de gundam dans FF8
by Nahamy
Summary: le titre veut tout dire non?


Titre : Un pilote de Gundam chez FF8 Auteur : Nahamy Résumé : Une mission qui tourne mal et Duo se retrouve plongé dans l'univers de final fantasy 8  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Duo maudit une fois de plus le professeur G et tout les professeurs existant dans ce monde qu'ils soient mentor de pilotes de gundam ou simplement de physique.  
  
« Tu verras Duo, c'est une base tranquille pratiquement pas gardé, quelques MS tout au plus, tout se que tu as faire c'est de la détruire mais après je dit bien APRES avoir récupérer cette objet.  
  
Y sert à quoi vot machin ?  
  
Se déplacer vers un autre plan, je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance se sera tellement simple au revoir Duo »  
  
Tellement simple, mon cul oui ! Duo fulminait de rage, il l'avait leur foutue objet et plutot lourd en plus, et maintenant il tentait de rejoindre DeathScythe en évitant les balles que ses cher Ozzis lui envoyaient si gentiment. Duo arriva tant bien que mal à les semer, les yeux rivés sur son gundam il ne vit la racine et s'étala de tout son long, l'étrange appareil émit toute une série de bip et une légère lumière commençait à s'en échapper. Duo n'eut le temps le dire qu'un oups avant que la lumière ne l'enveloppe.  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
  
Seifer était tranquillement assis sur le ponton d'Horizon en train de pécher, il n'attrapait jamais rien mais cela le détendait. Il avait repris les cours à la BGU depuis quelques mois et venait de passer son examen du seed, il était venu pécher en attendant les résultats. Il relança tranquillement son bouchon quand une lumière apparut au dessus de l'eau, une personne aux longs cheveux bruns tomba dans l'océan avec fracas. Seifer regarda le jeune homme car s'en était un refaire surface ses long cheveux détaché derrière lui.  
  
Seifer : Si je croyais au sirène je pourrais te prendre pour l'une d'elles.  
  
??? : Au lieu de dire des connerie aide moi, JE SAIS PAS NAGER.  
  
Seifer enleva son trente coat et plongea secourir la sirène en herbe, le presque noyé cracha toute l'eau salé qu'il avait avaler. Après avoir recracher la moitié de ses poumons, il releva la tête pour contempler son sauveur. Seifer se noya dans deux améthyste, et un éclatant sourire.  
  
????: Je m'appelle Duo maxwell et non je ne suis pas une sirène.  
  
Seifer : Seifer Almassy, et je m'en suis aperçu les sirènes savent nager.  
  
Duo : AAAh bon trêve de plaisanterie en est où là ?  
  
Seifer : A Horizon.  
  
Duo : Horizon c'est où ça ?  
  
Seifer : plus ou moins près de Deling.  
  
Duo le regarda comme s'il venait de lui dire que les chiens volaient, quand une idée germa dans sa petite tête (auteur :comme quoi tout peut arriver. Duo : non mais ça veut dire quoi ? Auteur : rien rien Duo) à propos ce que lui avait le professeur G au sujet des autres plan.  
  
Duo : Dit moi tu connais les colonies, Oz ou les Gundams ?  
  
Cette fois se fut au tour de Seifer de le regarder comme si on lui annonçait qu'en fait d'Ultimécia était très gentille et qu'elle voulait juste s'amuser.  
  
Duo : Ok alors écoute je viens d'un autre plan espèce de monde parallèle, je suis un pilote de gundam et j'avais pour mission de récupérer un objet qui permet de passer d'un plan à un autre, je me suis latter la tronche par terre et l'objet s'est mit en marche, j'était devant mon gundam et le seconde suivante j'était dans la flotte à tes pieds. T'as suivie ?  
  
Seifer : Moui vas y continue.  
  
Duo parti dans un long discours dans lequel il expliqua à Seifer la situation politique dans lequel se trouvait son monde, son rôle et ses coéquipiers. Quand il eut finis Seifer lui parla également de leur situation, les guerres occultes et Ultimécia, il lui parla de la BGU, et décidèrent de tout deus s'y rendre. Peut-être que Squall pourrait intervenir vis-à-vis de son paternel pour pouvoir voir Geyser. Tranquillement Seifer rejoignit l'Hydre en s'assurant que son compagnon le suivait, Duo resta sans voix devant l'engin, il avait imaginé ce monde comme un peu primitif puisqu'il semblait croire à la magie. Immédiatement il sauta à l'intérieur et le visita de fond en comble pendant que le blond démarrait. Une petite heure plus tard Duo le rejoind dans la cabine de pilotage.  
  
-Alors le tour du propriétaire t'a plut ? - Plutôt cool, comment tu l'as eu ? -L'Hydre n'est pas à moi mais à la BGU. Squall dérivait dans l'espace, et cet engin c'est trouvé sur son chemin, il est rentré tué les monstre à l'intérieur, et finalement après réparation son père lui a donner. - Tout le monde peut l'utiliser ? -Non juste la bande de l'orphelinat. - Tu as été élevé dans un orphelinat ? - Oui avec d'autre enfant, on a été séparé mais finalement grâce a Ultimécia on c'est retrouvé. Tiens regarde voila la BGU. Duo regarda le batiment que lui désigner le blond, il lui faisait penser à un gros choux a la crème bleu flottant dans l'air. FLOTTANT DANS L'AIR ???!!??!!! - Ce truc vole ? - Une université volante se balladant dans le monde entier avoue que c'es génial ? 


End file.
